


just a legacy to protect

by Anonymous



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Dark Reylo, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Sibling Incest, Writing Exercise, writing warm ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of writing warmups. Each chapter will be listed with the pairing and subject of the warm up. Will contain many fandoms.Rating, Fandoms and Pairings will be updated daily with each new addition.1Reylo / T / Domestic Bliss |2Azriel/Ruhn/Bryce / E / cyberpunk |3Reylo / T / reincarnation |4Reylo / E / darkfic
Relationships: Azriel/Ruhn/Bryce, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. pairing: reylo / rating: T / subject: domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so what you should do if you're looking for something is go to the chapter index! the rating, pairing and prompt will be listed there! happy reading!

It’s seven in the morning, Rey’s already showered and dressed, so ready for the day.

Ben is still making his last turns in bed, getting ready for everything that is yet to come.

She walks unsteadily on her heels into the softly carpeted bedroom they share.

She whispers to him, fingers brushing through his dark, soft hair, “Get up, get up, there are worlds to conquer.”

Ben snorts, and replies softly, “Did you have Red Bull this morning?”

She giggles, “Yeah I did.”

“Give me a kiss,” Ben purs, “Or more.”

Rey’s smile would light every galaxy in the universe, “Get out of bed, you have to be at the University in an hour.”

Ben pulls her down onto him and Rey squeaks in alarm, “Ben! I’m all ready for the day.”

Ben kisses her, and she’s glad she went with lip stain today, so they’re not both wearing it.

“Have a good day,” he breathes into the shell of her ear.

“I love you,” Rey bats her eyelashes at her husband.

Be curls into a ball, and sighs sleepily, “The stars shine for you, my love.”

And Rey knows they have been together for a hundred lifetimes. She remembers their first dearly. A snowy planet, swords made of light clashing and sizzling. It is not their fate to be apart.

Only ever together, forever.


	2. pairing: azriel/ruhn/bryce / rating: E / prompt: my lord

Bryce sinks to her knees.

The dark lord has arrived, and she must bow before him.

“My Lord,” she rasps, her mind becoming clouded with the pleasure she can sense through the small bullet vibrator inside her. It is activated when he is near, so she can never think clearly when _he_ is around.

Ruhn smiles, “Azriel, help Bryce to her feet.” Azriel is Ruhn’s spy, his knife in the dark, and Bryce’s not so secret lover.

Her legs are unsteady as Ruhn gives her a look, “How’re you feeling, my love?” Ruhn asks in hushed tones.

“Blessed with pleasure.” Bryce’s cheeks are bright red.

It takes only a half-thought for the pressure between her legs to build to a crescendo.

Sweat breaks out on Bryce’s brow and she shudders, Azriel was holding her still, and Ruhn kissed her through the strange sensations now coursing through her.

“Take off her suit,” Ruhn commands.

“M-my l-l-lord?” Bryce stammers.

“Do you have an objection, my sweet one?” Ruhn croons. He might be her brother, her flesh and blood but it doesn’t matter much now.

She shakes her head rapidly, she is greedy for Ruhn’s pleasure, she wants both Azriel and Ruhn, fucking her mouth, and her pussy.

They are in the street. Ruhn and his men are veritable gods in this city. Ruhn is the Starborn Prince, his power is limitless. And if Ruhn is dangerous, she doesn’t want to consider Azriel’s quiet deadliness.

“Sir,” her voice is still hoarse from the previous night’s pleasure when she’d screamed her delight to the heavens.

Ruhn puts a hand up, and Azriel stops stripping her of her government issue cybernetic suit.

“I—I would like you to come inside me.”

Ruhn _tsk’s_ , “Such a pretty thing, I suppose I’ll have to give you want.”

They were in the red light district, where Bryce worked, and there were not many people on the street this time of day. Bryce had only gone out for breakfast moments ago, and it was just a little past nine in the morning. The Red Light district would sleep.

Bryce nods at the Lord of her city. Her boyfriend, her love.

They begin the day with Azriel finishing in her mouth, Ruhn in her sweet core.

If she wasn’t living the shadow of terror of the government that Ruhn and Azriel worked for—wanting her dead—she would’ve been _theirs_ entirely.

When her legs stop shaking she walks to get fluffy pancakes with the two of them. It’s an unexpected—but not unwelcome—beginning to her day.


	3. pairing: reylo / rating: T /prompt: a thousand lifetimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reylo / T / reincarnation
> 
> Oxford. They orbit each other again, and they know it won't be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out really beautifully!

It is time for all working to cease.

And as Rey turns out the light on her work desk she casts a glance behind her.

He’s always there, working day and night on his thesis. She never speaks to him, though sometimes she looks at him, questioning when he sleeps—if ever.

Tonight is different though, it’s four in the morning and Oxford is quiet, the melodic sounds of the heating system and the buzz of fluorescent lights are the only tunes carried.

“Hi,” Rey says, going to his table.

He looks up and his soulful brown eyes meet hers, and she is _transported_. She looks into his eyes and sees a hundred, if not a thousand lifetimes with this man, always orbiting each other.

There’s flashes of memory, a roaring twenties ballroom, finery, and flapper girls. Him, walking to her over a field, fog covering the ground and his determined stride and words of _love_. And finally, there’s a snowy forest. It seems like a thousand lifetimes wouldn’t be enough with him.

The man finally speaks, “Nice to meet you, I’m Ben.” he says warmly.

Rey is breathless.

Ben begins collecting his books, and for a moment she’s afraid she’s scared him off.

“I was wondering if you wanted a nightcap?” Rey asks, finally finding her words.

Ben’s eyes flare in recognition, maybe he’s seeing what she saw only moments ago.

“H-have we met?” Ben stammers and she doesn’t want to say, _in every lifetime I meet you and I love you, forever_.

Rey manages an unsteady shake of her head.

Ben shrugs, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders, “Yeah I think I’d like that Rey.”

It’s then that Rey realizes that she hasn’t told him her name.

It’s then she realizes that there will be a thousand more lifetimes with him.

And she is looking forward to every single one.


	4. pairing: reylo / rating: E / prompt: morning sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!reylo sleep in.

He thrusts lazily in and out of her.

They wake up slowly.

Kylo Ren, the master and Emperor of the universe curls his long, delicate fingers around his little sister’s hip. His grip is bruising.

She’s still asleep, or at least pretending to be, Kira knows she must be good, or he will deny them both. And she has never burned with want, with anger and rage than when they are this close. She feels the power of a thousand generations of Sith coursing through her.

Kira may have, at one time been on the side of the angels, she never served them though. No.

She’d always burned with want for her brother.

Even at seventeen, even when he was across the galaxy, she’d wanted him. She had never known love... and she wasn’t sure she wanted to—unless one could count the strange and twisted desire coursing through her as love?

She didn’t.

So she keeps her silence, bites back her moans, and relaxes into his touch.

He grits out, “Good girl.”

She comes on his cock not moments later.


End file.
